Crisis (DC Comics)
A crisis in the DC Universe is an event with potentially great consequences, often involving multiple universes and sometimes even threatening their existence. From 1963 to 1985 the term "crisis" was used to describe the annual events in which the Justice League of America of Earth-One and the Justice Society of America of Earth-Two met and worked together, usually in an incident involving one or more of the parallel worlds of the DC Multiverse. This usage culminated in 1985's year-long Crisis on Infinite Earths, in which the Multiverse was eliminated. After several years of disuse, the term "crisis" was applied to several events with either "universal" stakes or substantial character consequences, such as Zero Hour: Crisis in Time!, Identity Crisis, Infinite Crisis, and Final Crisis. In the two decades after 1985, "Crisis" by itself came to refer specifically to Crisis on Infinite Earths, especially when used in house pre-Crisis and post-Crisis. Characters in the DC Universe sometimes use the term "crisis" in the same sense, referring either to any great threat, or as "the Crisis" in reference to the events of Crisis on Infinite Earths, either as they happened or as they were commonly remembered in the revised history after the fact. With the publication of Identity Crisis, Infinite Crisis, and Final Crisis, the use of the term within the DC Universe has shifted. The Crisis on Infinite Earths is sometimes referred to as "the first Crisis". The Infinite Crisis has occasionally been referred to as simply "the crisis", and a character from the 31st century called it "the middle Crisis" "Flash of Two Worlds" This story served as a prelude to the Crisis saga as it introduced the idea of the Multiverse to the public's mind, and would eventually lead to the later Crisis stories. This story can be found in The Flash #123. "Crisis on Earth-One!" and "Crisis on Earth-Two!" Although there may have been other DC Comics stories with "crisis" in the title before "Crisis on Earth-One!", it was this issue that started the tradition of the annual JLA/JSA crossover, which usually had the word "crisis" in the title of at least one of its issues. "Crisis on Earth-One!" and "Crisis on Earth-Two!" was the first story in which the JLA and JSA met as teams.McAvennie "1960s" in Dolan, p. 109: "The two-part 'Crisis on Earth-One!' and 'Crisis on Earth-Two!' saga represented the first use of the term 'Crisis' in crossovers, as well as the designations 'Earth-1' and 'Earth-2'. In it editor Julius Schwartz, Gardner Fox, and artist Mike Sekowsky devised a menace worthy of the World's Greatest Heroes." Members of the two teams would meet once each year after this until Crisis on Infinite Earths in 1985. In this first story, the two teams team up in order to battle Chronos, Dr. Alchemy, Felix Faust, the Fiddler, the Icicle, and the Wizard, who have discovered a way to travel between the worlds. Each one of the Crime Champions steals a Million dollars and escapes to the other world. Felix Faust steals from a sunken ship and evades Aquaman, the Martian Manhunter and Atom. Doctor Alchemy robs an armored car and evades Green Arrow and Superman, the Flash not even showing up. Chronos takes his money from the Powers City Bank, despite the efforts of Batman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern. Later in a base between worlds the Crime Champions talk over their crimes. The Wizard defeated his world's Green Lantern and Black Canary, the Fiddler escaped Hawkman, his world's Flash (who was able to get to him despite the trap), and his world's Atom, and the Icicle got away from Hourman and Doctor Fate. It is revealed that when the Fiddler was escaping jail with the Wizard and Icicle he tried to escape using his violin, but was accidentally shifted to a music show in Earth-1, which the Earth-1 Crime Champions were about to rob. Seeing them in convict garb, the Earth-1 crooks helped them, and they were all spirited away by Felix Faust. They now plan to go into their other world, where they will not be recognized, and spend their loot without fear of apprehension. They have kidnapped both Flash's, as they can travel between Earths and could recognise the villains, and place them in vibratory spheres. The Earth-Two Crime Champions are tempted by the riches of Earth-1, so decide to capture the JLA, and disguises themselves as the Earth-One Crime Champions using the Wizard's Tibetan magic. They have eight enchanted objects, which will spring a trap when all touched. They rob Casino Town (based on Las Vegas) and 'Felix Faust' tells the JLA that they have ten minutes to get there. The Wizard, disguised as Doctor Alchemy, makes Superman touch metal, and Green Arrow wood. The Icicle, disguised as Chronos, makes Batman touch rubber, Wonder Woman animal, and Green Lantern glass. The Fiddler, disguised as Felix Faust and somehow able to cast spells like him, makes Aquaman touch sand, the Atom touch a Jewel, and the Martian Manhunter touch water. The JLA are transported to and imprisoned in their headquarters. They are unable to get out, or even see it, and Superman says that, due to the fact there was no Kryptonite in the Casino and he was still weakened magic must be being used. Batman suggests they use a crystal ball given to them by Merlin to contact the Flash. The Flash tells them he cannot escape, but suggests they contact the JSA, which they do, bringing them to their headquarters, and causing a joyful meeting. Doctor Fate transports them to Earth-Two, while the JSA stay on Earth-One to defeat their enemies. Meanwhile the Green Lanterns travel between worlds to free the Flashes. The Earth-2 Atom and Hourman defeat the Fiddler as he tries to rob a museum, Hawkman and Black Canary capture the Wizard after he robs a Jewel Store, and Doctor fate defeats the Icicle as he tries to steal valuable artworks. When Felix Faust tries robbing a charity fair he is met by the Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, and Earth-1 Atom. He casts a spell that makes them spin in mid-air, but through their combined efforts the Atom is able to knock Faust out and break the spell. Wonder Woman and Batman succeed in disarming and defeating Doctor Alchemy as he tries to hide his loot. Chronos tries to rob a lighthouse of a valuable clock, and when Superman and Aquaman come to arrest him he uses his vibratory watch to put Aquaman into a coma, saying unless he is exposed to a kryptonite meteor's rays he will die. Superman is weakened when he takes Aquaman there to heal, allowing the Time Thief to escape while Aquaman recovers. Aquaman drags Superman away, then contacts the sea creatures to find the location of Chronos. Superman captures him and destroys his vibratory watch. Meanwhile the Green Lanterns turn the Flashes to light and sound waves so they can escape the vibratory bubbles, as they can see and hear them they know these can pass through the bubbles, the superheroes are transported into cages floating into space. It is revealed the villains did not have the power to spring this trap, but the Green Lanterns supplied the extra power. The heroes are unable to break the cages and the Atom is unable to shrink between the atoms, but he uses the telepathic circuits to contact the Lanterns and says the atoms of their cage may not be treated. The Lanterns shrink themselves down, then enlarge themselves and break the Flash's from their cage, enabling them to break out Wonder Woman and Black Canary. The superheroes travel back to Earth and Felix Faust senses they have escaped. The Fiddler says there must be an Earth-3 and tries to find it, but before he can the heroes get to Earth and defeat the villains, who are then jailed on their respective Earths. The stories can be found in Justice League of America #21 and 22 published in 1963. "Crisis on Earth-Three!" The JLA and the JSA team up to fight the Crime Syndicate of America, five evil versions of Justice League members from Earth-3,McAvennie "1960s" in Dolan, p. 112: "Writer Gardner Fox and artist Mike Sekowsky crafted a tale in which the Crime Syndicate...ambushed the JLA on Earth-1." who have discovered the other Earths and decide to battle the superheroes as they are out of practice. The second issue of the story is called "The Most Dangerous Earth of All!". The Syndicate had discovered Earth-1 after Ultraman, who gets a new Ultra-Power every time he is exposed to Kryptonite, was exposed to one and got Ultra-Vision, enabling him to see between Worlds. However in case they do not win, Owlman suggests something. They get to Earth-1 and commit crimes, but are defeated by the JLA, however when each member is defeated he says 'Volthoom,' sending him to Earth-3 along with the member who defeated him. Power Ring revealed he placed a force in their bodies, enabling them to transport themselves to their native Earth when they said the word, Volthoom was the Poonghie (Buddhist Monk) who gave him his Power Ring. They defeat the JLA, and realize they will win on their native Earths, so they decide to fight on a neutral Earth. Ultraman uses his Ultra-Vision to find Earth-2, then Power Ring places the JLA in a trance. The JSA realize someone is watching them, and Dr Fate uses his crystal ball to look into Earth-1, where the JSA is able to talk to them briefly due to Fate's magic, allowing them to warn them of the CSA, and tell them not to make contact with them or they will transport them to Earth-3. The CSA then appear in the headquarters, having had their atoms blended by the Power Ring. They are defeated, but when the JSA members say they won they are transported to Earth-3, as Power Ring had placed a voice-activated vibratory force in their bodies, rather than just transporting them. The JLA are drawn to Earth-2 by the Power Ring and battle their foes, but defeat them by turning their powers against them or making them use too much of it. They see them look worried when they suggest leaving them on Earth-1 or -2, so finally they decide to imprison them between the Earths. Green Lantern uses his ring to command Power Ring's Power ring to tell them why the CSA look worried. It reveals the JSA are imprisoned in a prison which will blow up both Earths if they are released. Green Lantern imprisons the villains in the vibratory barriers between Earths, then he channels the force which would have blown up the Earths into space, where they will blow up dead worlds, before the JSA are freed. He reveals he placed multi-lingual signs on the prison which warn people not to release the villains, and the heroes then return to their own worlds by the powers of Doctor Fate and Green Lantern. The stories can be found in Justice League of America #29 and 30 published in 1964. "Crisis on Earth-A!" The JSA must fight the Earth-One version of Johnny Thunder after he steals his Earth-Two counterpart's Thunderbolt and leaves Johnny in a coma after Johnny accidentally travels to Earth-One, and uses it to erase the JLA from existence, then later gives six crooks the powers of JLA members. The story begins in the tale "Earth Without A Justice League" The stories can be found in Justice League of America #37 and 38 published in 1965. "Crisis Between Earth-One and Earth-Two!" The JLA and JSA must fight the Anti-Matter Man when reality warps caused by a lab assistant of Ray Palmer's sub-space machine causes people to randomly shift between Earth-One and Earth-Two, including Solomon Grundy, Blockbuster, and some of the superheroes, as well as causing the two Earths to move towards each other in Warp space meaning the Spectre has to hold them apart but is weakening due to the presence of antimatter. The machine is turned off, causing Grundy and Blockbuster to switch Earths. But Doctor Fate gets a message from the Spectre, and transports the heroes to Warp-Space. The superheroes battle Anti-Matter Man and are able to stun him. The Atom is able to find a way to get the Earths apart. He tells the Spectre if he shrinks down to an inch in height, then suddenly expands again, the Earths will be thrown apart, though the Spectre will probably be destroyed. The Spectre agrees to this and is blown apart. However he uses an electro-magnetic field to reform himself, and the shockwaves send Anti-Matter Man back to his Universe. The second story in this tale is called "The Bridge Between Earths!" The stories can be found in Justice League of America #46 and 47 published in 1966. "The Super-Crisis That Struck Earth-Two!" and "The Negative-Crisis On Earths One-Two!" The JLA and JSA fight people that have been possessed by the Black Spheres. The stories can be found in Justice League of America #55 and 56 published in 1967. It is the first Silver Age appearance of the Earth-2 Robin. Undeclared crises From 1968-1972 and 1974–1975, the Justice League and the Justice Society continued their annual team ups, none of which were called "Crisis" (although on page 1 of Justice League of America #91, Batman states there is a "Super-Crisis"). Justice League of America #64 (August 1968) - ("The Stormy Return of Red Tornado!") Justice League of America #65 (September 1968) - ("T. O. Morrow Kills the Justice League -- Today!") Justice League of America #73 (August 1969) - ("Star Light, Star Bright--Death Star I See Tonight") Justice League of America #74 (September 1969) - ("Where Death Fears to Tread") Justice League of America #82 (August 1970) - ("Peril of the Paired Planets") Justice League of America #83 (September 1970) - ("Where Valor Fails... Will Magic Triumph?") Justice League of America #91 (August 1971) - ("Earth - The Monster-Maker!") Justice League of America #92 (September 1971) - ("Solomon Grundy.. The One and Only") Justice League of America #100 (August 1972) - ("The Unknown Soldier of Victory!") Justice League of America #101 (September 1972) - ("The Hand That Shook the World") Justice League of America #102 (October 1972) - ("..And One of Us Must Die!") Justice League of America #113 (September–October 1974) - ("The Creature in the Velvet Cage!") Justice League of America #125 (October 1975) - ("Where on Earth Am I?") Justice League of America #126 (November 1975) - ("Avenging Ghosts of the Justice Society!) "Crisis on Earth-X!" After a teleportation accident, the JLA and JSA must help the Freedom Fighters fight the Nazis on Earth-X, where the war never ended, who have used a machine to take over people's minds.McAvennie "1970s" in Dolan, p. 156 "The annual Justice League-Justice Society get-together resulted in scribe Len Wein and artist Dick Dillin transporting both teams to the alternate reality of Earth-X. There, Nazi Germany ruled after winning a prolonged World War II and only a group of champions called the Freedom Fighters remained to oppose the regime." The stories can be found in Justice League of America #107 and #108 published in 1973. The story in #108 is called "Thirteen Against the Earth!" "Crisis in Eternity!", "Crisis on Earth-S!", and "Crisis in Tomorrow!" The JLA, JSA, the Squadron of Justice (also called Shazam's Squadron of Justice) and the Marvel Family fight King Kull, who has captured the Elders using a device that slowed down their impulses meaning the Marvel Family are unable to summon the lightning, and has arranged a gang of supervillains to wipe out humanity on all three Earths. Mercury, the fastest of the Elders, has escaped, he warns and gathers heroes from all three Earths. On Earth-2 Queen Clea, the Earth-2 Penguin, Ibac, and Blockbuster try to attack the raised Atlantis, but are beaten by Earth-1 Superman, Earth-2 Wonder Woman, Spy Smasher, and Green Arrow stop them, but a cloud appears and sinks a nearby island, so Superman uses his super-breath to freeze it and hurls it into space. On Earth-S, a series of destructive and incredibly strange occurrences were happening all over the world. There was a very odd eclipse occurring that kept one side of the planet in perpetual darkness and the other side in continual light. There was volcanic activity in the Canadian Rockies, as witnessed by Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Bulletman and Bulletgirl, and when Hawkman flew too near to one of the volcanoes, his shoulder began to petrify into stone. Off the coast of Atlantis, an iceberg was moving through the water at high speed and transforming anything that came near it into ice (including people). Rock formations came to life in the Garden of the Gods in Colorado and began turning people into stone. Billy Batson, ace anchor at Station WHIZ in New York (and the alter-ego of Captain Marvel), also reported that the steel frame of a building being constructed downtown started walking away, after turning all the construction workers on it into iron. Batman, Robin, Mr. Scarlet and Pinky were investigating that situation, and Batman had gotten too close to the structure and part of his jaw had turned to iron (making it very difficult for him to talk). They examined the bodies of the transformed workers and found they all had the unique grin usually associated with the effects of the Joker’s poison gas. The Joker (from Earth-Two) was, in fact, working with an old enemy of Bulletman known as the Weeper. The two sent more gas into a local jewelry store, which first acted as laughing gas then transformed the people inside into living diamonds, and the diamonds and jewels followed the two criminals out of the store to their hideout. Mr. Scarlet noticed the marks on the sidewalk made by the moving gems and the four heroes followed the trail and made quick work of the two villains and their thugs, with Mr. Scarlet being immune to the Weeper's tear gas due to his goggles. The heroes took a sample of the Joker’s poison gas to Jim Barr (also known as Bulletman) for analysis, as now Pinky’s hair had also turned to diamond during the fight. Unfortunately, the analysis revealed that the gas was nothing by nitrous oxide, which meant there was some other force at work on all the inanimate objects. Bulletgirl and the Hawks caught up with the other heroes and had photographs from a news service of some more super-villains causing trouble on the dark side of the world. The heroes of Earths One and Two were able to identify them as Doctor Light and the Shade. The flying heroes switched partners to hopefully confuse the villains, with Bulletman and Hawkman heading after the Shade, and Bulletgirl and Hawkgirl tackling Doctor Light. The Shade was at the Louvre Museum, where he was causing all the figures in the classical paintings to become real people and move off their canvasses. Bulletman found that as he got close to any of the figures, his hand began changing, becoming two-dimensional. Hawkman’s wings blew the painted people away, and the two heroes went after the Shade. Bulletman was able to use his Gravity Helmet to repel the Shade’s darkness cane out of his hands. As Hawkman attempted to use it to stop the darkness (which was being caused by an overhead satellite), even the Shade was surprised that nothing happened. Hawkgirl and Bulletgirl went to face Doctor Light at Yellowstone National Park. After Dr. Light’s holographic duplicates tricked them into the paths of some geysers, the two caught up with the villain, who was already petrified into solid stone. Bulletgirl’s arm was also turned to stone when she got too close. Light’s duplicates were sentient and told them to get Light’s weapon to make a satellite “turn day back into night”. One of the satellites is revealed to be acting as a second sun. Bulletgirl retrieved the weapon (apparently with her already petrified arm) and Hawkgirl shot the gun at the satellite in the sky above them, but again nothing happened. As the heroes got together again to discuss their options, they decided to use each weapon to move the satellites until they crashed together. The destruction of the two devices caused everything to revert to normal, including the transformed body parts of our heroes. The stories can be found in Justice League of America #135, 136, and 137 published in 1976. This story is notable as the sole JLA/JSA team-up that the Earth-2 Batman is an active participant. "Crisis in the 30th Century!" and "Crisis in Triplicate!" The sorcerer Mordru captures the JLA and JSA and forces them to help recover mystical artifacts that were lost when the Justice League Satellite was destroyed. These artifacts will allow Mordru to raise the Demons Three as his servants. The two teams are sent to the 30th Century, where they meet the Legion of Super-Heroes. The stories can be found in Justice League of America #147 and 148 (October and November 1977). "Crisis from Yesterday" and "Crisis from Tomorrow" The JLA and JSA fight the Black Pirate, Enemy Ace, Jonah Hex, Miss Liberty, and the Viking Prince, who have been taken from their times and given superpowers by the Lord of Time, in an attempt to make the heroes destroy a computer which is about to stop time. He created it and gave the order, before realizing it would destroy the Universe as time would not be able to be restarted. He discovered it could not reject orders. The teams are defeated in the first battle, but follow a trace to 3786. The five beings have been defeated by the computer defenses, as it can summon beings from different times. The Elongated Man is able to slip through the defenses and break the computer just a few seconds before the computer stops time. The stories can be found in Justice League of America #159 and 160 published in 1978. "Crisis above Earth-One" The JLA and JSA fight the Spirit King, who possesses Jay Garrick and kills Mr. Terrific.McAvennie "1970s" in Dolan, p. 182: "Writer Gerry Conway and artist Dick Dillin crafted a tale of foul play aboard the JLA satellite, during the team's annual get-together with Earth-2's JSA. Mr. Terrific...was murdered before he could expose a turncoat among the heroes." The stories can be found in Justice League of America #171 and 172 published in 1979. The story in issue 172 is called "I Accuse..." "Crisis on New Genesis", "Crisis Between Two Earths", and "Crisis on Apokolips" The JLA and JSA go to New Genesis and fight Darkseid alongside the New Gods. The stories can be found in Justice League of America #183, 184, and 185 published in 1980. "Countdown to Crisis" and "Crisis in Limbo" The JLA and JSA fight the Ultra-Humanite and the Secret Society of Super-Villains. The stories can be found in Justice League of America #195, 196, and 197 published in 1981. Issue #195 leads off with a story called "Targets on Two Worlds". "Crisis on Earth-Prime" The JLA, JSA, and All-Star Squadron fight Per Degaton on Earth-Two in 1942, who has stolen missiles and enlisted the aid of the Crime Syndicate.Manning, Matthew K. "1980s" in Dolan, p. 198: "The Justice League of America teamed up with the Justice Society of America on a large-scale with 'Crisis on Earth-Prime', a five-part saga that crossed from the pages of Justice League of America into All-Star Squadron." The stories can be found in Justice League of America #207-209; and All-Star Squadron #14-15 published in 1982. "Crisis in the Thunderbolt Dimension" The JLA and JSA fight Johnny Thunder again. The stories can be found in Justice League of America #219 and 220 published in 1983. The issue #220 is story called "The Doppelganger Gambit". "Family Crisis" The JLA, JSA and Supergirl fight the Commander and the Crime Syndicate. The stories can be found in Justice League of America #231 and 232 published in 1984. ''Crisis on Infinite Earths'', "Last Crisis on Earth-Two", and "The Final Crisis" The largest crisis thus far results in the destruction of the Multiverse due to the Anti-Monitor who plans to destroy every Universe and the formation of a single universe from the remaining Earths. Crisis on Infinite Earths is sometimes referred to as the "Great Crisis" as when the character Kilowog mentions a "great crisis" which destroyed his homeworld. "A second Crisis" From Grant Morrison's run on Animal Man. "A second crisis" is foreshadowed from Animal Man #18 (December 1989). In #23 and 24 (May and June 1990), the Psycho-Pirate recreates items, characters and comic books which were destroyed along with the multiverse in Crisis on Infinite Earths. Animal Man manages to avert the crisis. ''Zero Hour: Crisis in Time! The JSA is disbanded after a crisis that results in the rebuilding of history caused by Hal Jordan, who has become the supervillain Parallax.Zero Hour: Crisis in Time!'' #4-0 (issue numbers counted down with each issue) "Crisis Times Five" The JLA and JSA fight an invasion from the fifth dimension. Yz (the magical Thunderbolt partner to Johnny Thunder) is accidentally passed to Jakeem Williams by Jay Garrick while signing autographs, who accidentally discovers its powers. Meanwhile, another djinn named Lkz ends up in the hands of a destitute Triumph, who gives Lkz the world to play in, in exchange for becoming Triumph again. The two djinn meet and begin to fight, warping reality around them. Captain Marvel and Kyle Rayner journey to the 5th dimension, where it is revealed that the war between Yz and Lkz were machinations set in motion by Qwsp. Kyle appeals to Gsptlsnz, saying that she can stop the "war between the colors" by getting the pink Yz and blue Lkz to mix. Gsptlsnz listens, mostly because she fears that if the 3rd dimension (where her husband Mr. Mxyzptlk likes to make mischief) is destroyed, he may never leave the house again. Captain Marvel passes the message to Yz, who mixes himself with Lkz with the word "Ylzkz". Gsptlsnz and a few other imps arrest Qwsp for his crimes. With the djinn out of the way, the combined efforts of the JLA and JSA stop Triumph, whose final justice is dealt out by a reawakened Spectre. ''Identity Crisis'' Heroes throughout the DC Universe search for the killer of Sue Dibny, wife of the Elongated Man. ''Countdown to Infinite Crisis'' Blue Beetle investigates a mystery that involves much of the DC Universe. ''Crisis of Conscience'' A story arc in JLA taking place in issues #115-119 (August–November 2005). It deals with the fall-out of Identity Crisis. The villains have banded together and are attacking the Justice League and their families, while Batman has regained his memories of when Zatanna wiped his mind. The stories were collected in the 2006 trade paperback, JLA: Crisis of Conscience (ISBN 978-1401209636) ''Infinite Crisis'' A Multiverse is recreated due to Alexander Luthor and Superboy-Prime, although the effects of this would not be fully realized until the series 52. The events of Infinite Crisis may be what a Legion of Super-Heroes member called the "middle Crisis". ''Final Crisis'' Darkseid unleashes the Anti-Life Equation on the Earth and puts much of the planet under his heel, while Superman travels through the Multiverse to find that all of the events are being manipulated by a rogue Monitor. The series sees Superman's in-depth exploration of the Multiverse, as well as the perceived death of Batman at the hands of Darkseid's Omega Effect. After he is killed the Multiverse starts to be destroyed, meaning Supermen from other worlds must be called up. Collections *''Crisis on Multiple Earths, ** Vol. 1 (''Justice League of America #21-22, 29-30, 37-38, 46-47) ISBN 1563898950 ** Vol. 2 (Justice League of America #55-56, 64-65, 72-73, 83-84) ISBN 1401200036 ** Vol. 3 (Justice League of America #91-92, 100-102, 107-108, 113) ISBN 1401202314 ** Vol. 4 (Justice League of America #122-124, 135-137, 147-148) ISBN 1401209572 ** Vol. 5 (Justice League of America #159-160, 171-172, 183-185) ISBN 140122623X ** Vol. 6 (Justice League of America #195-197, 207-209; All-Star Squadron #14-15) ISBN 140123822X *''Crisis on Multiple Earths: The Team-Ups'' ** Vol. 1 (The Flash #123, 129, 137, 151; Green Lantern #40; Showcase #55-56, The Brave and the Bold #61) ISBN 1401204708 ** Vol. 2 (The Flash #170, 173; Green Lantern #45, 52; The Brave and the Bold #62; The Atom #29, 36; The Spectre #3) ISBN 140121228X *''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' (#1-12) ** Hardcover (1998) ISBN 1563894343 ** Trade paperback (2001) ISBN 1563897504 ** Absolute Edition (2005) ISBN 140120712X *''Zero Hour: Crisis in Time!'' (#4-0) ISBN 1563891840 *''JLA Vol. 5 Justice For All'' (collects "Crisis Times Five") ISBN 1563895110 *''Identity Crisis'' (#1-7) ISBN 1401206883 *''JLA Vol. 18 Crisis Of Conscience'' ISBN 1401209637 *''Infinite Crisis'' (#1-7) ISBN 1401209599. *''Final Crisis'' (#1-7; Final Crisis: Superman Beyond 3D #1-2; Final Crisis: Submit) ISBN 1401222811 See also *Major events of the DC Universe References External links * [http://www.crisis2crisis.com/ Infinite Crises: From Crisis on Infinite Earths to Infinite Crisis] * [http://www.dcindexes.com/features/gallery.php?site=dc&seriesid=599 Crisis on Multiple Earths] and [http://www.dcindexes.com/features/gallery.php?site=dc&seriesid=2786 Crisis on Multiple Earths the Team Ups] at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics * JLA-JSA index Category:DC Comics storylines Category:DC Comics dimensions